1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a coating device, and more particularly, to an automatic coating device driven with a conveyer.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C are schematic views of manual coating according to the prior art. In usual manual coating, a lower tool 100 is used to hold an object 110 to be coated. An upper tool 130 is then disposed on the object 110. The upper tool 130 has an injection opening 131 located at the position corresponding to the position on the object 110 to be coated with the coating material 150. The coating material 150 is coated evenly in the upper tool 130 and fills the injection opening 131. A scraper 170 is used to fill the coating material 150 in the injection opening 131. After removing excess coating material 150, the upper tool 130 is taken away. Therefore, the prior method is difficult in implementing mass coating, whereas the quality cannot be guaranteed. It is thus necessary to develop a device that is suitable for mass coating.